Infinity
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Emily Whittemore wanted nothing more than to be a normal teenager but that just wasn't her luck. Nightmares about wolves, dead people coming to visit and a boy. What is she? Is she safe from the dangers of the supernatural world? Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been sucked into the fandom of Teen Wolf and am currently on season two and this idea sprung to mind. It's set in season one episode 3. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf. Only Emily Whittemore and her side of the story.**

**With that said... **

**Enjoy. **

_Red eyes glowing in the dark. _

_Sharp fangs. _

_A growl. _

_I back away slowly. My heart racing in my chest. It leaps into the air and... _

I let out a scream sitting up in bed panting like I had just run a marathon. I groaned and ran my hands through my hair pulling my knees into my chest and rested my forehead on my knees trying to calm down.

My bedroom door burst open and my brother Jackson burst in holding a metal baseball bat. He stopped short seeing me. "Nightmares again." He exclaimed.

I nodded.

Jackson walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Maybe we should call Mum and Dad." He suggested.

"No." I told him firmly. "No point in worrying them." I shook my head.

"Whatever." Jackson huffed. "I still think you should tell someone."

"What? That I'm having nightmares about giant wolves and I think they're real?" I asked him cocking my eyebrow.

Jackson sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok, ok. I'm just worried about you."

I smiled. "Aw gee thanks. I never knew you cared."

"Your my twin sister of course I care." Jackson argued. "You want me to stay?"

I shook my head. "I'll be ok."

Jackson nodded. "Well I'm gonna go back to bed. Night." He left the room and shut the door behind him.

I laid back against the pillows and looked at my alarm clock. It was half four in the morning. "Well no more sleep for me." I muttered to myself sadly before getting up and decided to take a bath.

I sighed feeling the warm water sooth my aching muscles from the tension I had been carrying around. I'd been having these damn nightmares for a month now. It wasn't the same either. Tonight had been a different setting normally I was in the woods and sometimes I was ducking as deer jumped over my head before the wolf appeared and other times there was a body or rather half a body. Tonight I had been on a school bus.

I got out of the bath after an hour of soaking in the warm water until it had grown cold. I wrapped a towel around my body and another around my dirty blonde hair. I walked back into my room and looked out the window to see the sky turning pink as the sun rose. I shook my head and turned away and decided to get ready for school. I walked over to my closet and began sorting through my clothes looking for something to wear. Since the weather was supposed to be nice today I decided on a dark green with white polka dots baby doll dress with black skinny jeans and my favourite pair of black heels. Once I was dressed I towel dried my hair and braided it. I glanced at the clock and saw it was now six o'clock. I slumped back down on the bed and picked up the book I had been reading and tried to get into it but I wasn't in the mood for a book on the Vietnam War and tossed it back down on the bedside table. I decided to catch up on Supernatural instead and turned on my laptop. I watched an episode of Supernatural and then I could hear Jackson moving around so I decided to go downstairs and make waffles for breakfast.

Jackson and I ate breakfast in tense silence. Finally Jackson put his cutlery down and looked at me. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"You know I'll listen if you do want to talk?" Jackson told me.

I nodded. "I know. I just... If I talk about it it just makes them real." I told him quietly.

Jackson nodded. "Ok squirt lets go." He placed his things in the dishwasher and I did the same. Jackson drove us round to school and I quickly jumped out and said goodbye to Jackson before walking off to my locker.

I could see there was some kind of commotion out back where the school buses parked. I followed the crowd and saw the back of the bus ripped open and there was blood and claw marks.

"I think it did."

I turned and saw Stiles staring at the bus behind me. I pushed past them back inside feeling like I was going to throw up. I leant against my locker resting my forehead against the metal. I had to calm down this was just a coincidence. A coincidence.

_Attention everyone this is your principal. I know you are all wondering about the incident that occurred last night on one of our buses. But while the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled. _

I heard people groan around me. I pushed off my locker and looked around. I had to find Jackson.

Jackson was at his locker with Lydia.

I rushed over to them. "Jackson I need to talk to you." I told him.

"What?" Jackson asked.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from Lydia down a quiet corridor. "The thing that happened on the bus."

Jackson frowned. "Yeah what about it?"

"I think I dreamt about it." I whispered to him.

Jackson blinked. "Em that's impossible."

"I know. I know." I was shaking.

"Hey listen to me this is just... your mind playing tricks on you." Jackson told me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah you're right. It's just my evil mind playing tricks on me. It's the stress of dance class and homework and everything else. Yeah that's what this is."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah I mean it's not like you're psychic or anything." He joked.

I laughed. "Ha, ha."

"Ok I have to go. Are you going to be ok?" Jackson asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I exhaled a long breath. "Yeah I'll be fine."

"Great. I'll see you at lunch." Jackson waved to me and hurried off down the corridor.

I was in Chemistry when the police found a man. He looked badly hurt as they carried him over to the ambulance. He sat up suddenly making everyone in the room but me jump it was almost like I knew he was still alive but as they loaded him into the ambulance I felt an icy chill go down my spine and I shivered. An hour later in English was when I saw him in the corner of the classroom. He was dressed in the traditional blue overalls that was the uniform of all bus drivers. His face had long gashes down it from claws and across his throat. He was covered in blood.

The bell let out it's normal high shrill sound and everyone made for lunch. I blinked and the man was gone. Ok my mind was just playing tricks on me. That guy was not real. I quickly grabbed my stuff and made my way to lunch.

I sat with Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Danny, Scott and Stiles. I didn't have an appetite and so I just picked at my food. I wasn't really even listening to the conversation and I had this horrible feeling that the man from outside was already dead. Just then another chill went down my spine and I shivered, looking up and the man was there again. I jumped up. "I have to go." I hurried out of the canteen and over to my locker.

"You not real." I closed my eyes against the image of the dead man from the bus. "Not real. Not real. Not real." I muttered under my breath.

I jumped when someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned to see Lydia looking at me curiously. "What is wrong with you? You look terrible."

I rolled my eyes trying to act normal. "Gee thanks Lydia." I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "I'm fine. I just... haven't been sleeping well." I shrugged.

Lydia shook her head. "Come on. I can't be seen with you looking like that." She pulled me into the girl's bathroom and pulled out her makeup bag.

Ten minutes later Lydia put her makeup away and smield at me. "There much better. Now are you going to tell me what's really going on?" We walked out of the bathroom together.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Is it a guy?" Lydia asked me.

I laughed. "Yeah. I wish it was a guy." I shook my head.

Lydia frowned. "So what is it?"

"I just..." I bit my lip and shook my head. "Ok it's a guy." I lied sitting down at my desk in World History. "I just don't know what to do... I don't think he likes me." I shook my head. It was so easy because it was kind of true. I did have a crush on a guy who I was sure did not like me back but it wasn't the reason I was loosing sleep.

"Who?" Lydia asked.

I chewed on my lip.

"Are you seriously going to make me guess? Ok... Is he on the lacrosse team?" Lydia asked.

I nodded.

"Ok... Does he play or is he on the bench?" Lydia asked.

"Bench." I mumbled.

Lydia thought for a moment. "Is he in our year?"

I nodded.

"OK in our year, on the bench on the lacrosse team. Is it McCall?" Lydia asked. "Because I think he's getting pretty tight with Alison." Lydia told me.

I shook my head. "No. No it's not Scott."

Lydia frowned. "Oh my god! It's not Stilinski?" She exclaimed.

I bit my lip.

"It is." Lydia looked over at the boy sat staring out of the window. "Really?" She asked

I shrugged.

"Ok everyone settle down." Our teacher walked into the classroom. "Today we will be starting our paired research projects. But instead of the traditional scramble to pair with your best friend we're going to do the age old tradition." He pulled a hat out of his bag. "Stilinski why don't you start us off?" He offered Stiles the hat.

Stiles shrugged. "Why not?" He reached itno the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. He unfolded the paper. "Emily Whittemore." He turned and looked at me.

I gave him a small smile.

The teacher went around the room until everyone had a partner. He then handed out the booklets with all the topics we could choose from to base our projects on. He talked us through each of the projects before leaving us ten minutes to talk with our partners. I got up and walked over to the empty desk next to Stiles. "Hey."

"Hi." Stiles replied tapping his pen on his notepad. "So er... What do you fancy?" He motioned to the booklet.

I blinked. "Hmmm."

"The project topic." Stiles motioned to the booklet.

"Oh." I looked down at the booklet. "Er well... I'm really interested in the Russia/USSR 1905-1941 topic. I think most people will do the Civil War topic." I tilted my head to the side.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah we can look at the revolutions and Lenin and Stalin." He agreed.

The bell sounded and everyone started packing their things away.

"Do you want to come over tonight and we can make a start on the project?" I asked him.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. What time?"

"How about six?" I suggested.

"I'll be there." Stiles nodded standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder and walked over to Scott leaving the class together.

After school Jackson had lacrosse practice and I decided to walk home since I'd driven to school with Jackson that morning and I didn't fancy waiting around school for him to finish practice so I found myself with my headphones in walking home.

I stopped seeing the man from the bus stood in front of me. He reached out his hand. "Help me." He pleaded.

I swallowed and took a step back. "You're not real. Not real. Not real." I closed my eyes and opened them again.

The man had vanished.

I ran the rest of the way home and locked myself in my room. I slumped in the gap between my chest of drawers and my bed. I drew my knees into my chest, clutching my head in my hands. I was going mad.

The man appeared by my bedroom door. "Help me!"

"Get away from me!" I screamed at him. "Leave me alone!" I called out.

"Help me." He pleaded.

I closed my eyes. "You're not real. You're not real. Not real. Not real. Not real." I chanted over and over again.

A loud banging came on my bedroom door. "Em. Em. Let me in." Jackson yelled. Suddenly he burst through the door and rushed into the room.

"Not real. Not real. Not real." I mumbled.

"Em. Em look at me." Jackson grabbed my hands. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes and sobbed wrapping my arms around my brother. "Why is this happening to me Jack-Jack?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

Jackson hugged me back. "I don't know. I don't know." He whispered to me. "It's gonna be ok. I'm gonna help you figure this out." He promised. "Come on lets get you some coffee." He pulled me up from the floor and we walked downstairs.

"Here." Jackson passed me a mug of coffee.

"Thanks." I sniffed accepting it. "I don't understand." I mumbled.

"You keep seeing that dead guy from the bus?" Jackson asked me after I'd explained the situation to him and why I was freaking out.

I nodded. "He keeps asking me to help him." I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know what he wants me to do."

Jackson shrugged. "Maybe he wants you to find his killer. Maybe your dreams are linked in some way." He suggested.

"What the guy was killed by the big bad wolf and I'm little red riding hood." I exclaimed standing up and paced up and down. "I have to go to that bus."

Jackson blinked. "Em, it's a crime scene."

I swallowed. "I know but I just... I don't know it's this gut feeling... that if I go there this will all make sense." I told him. "Please. Please help me."

Jackson sighed. "Ok fine. We'll go later tonight."

The doorbell sounded echoing through the house.

"Who's that?" Jackson asked.

My eyes widened. "Stiles Stilinski. I completely forgot he was coming over." I turned to Jackson. "How do I look?" I asked him.

Jackson cocked an eyebrow. "Are you really asking me that question?"

"Jack..."

"Ok you have seriously bad panda eyes and you look horrible." Jackson told me. "What's Stilinski doing here anyway?"

The doorbell sounded again.

"We're working on our history project." I ran towards the stairs. "Stall him."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Just give me five minutes to make myself look normal." I pleaded.

Jackson snorted. "You're going to need more than five minutes."

I glared at him and opened my mouth to argue.

"Just go." Jackson pointed upstairs walking towards the door.

I ran upstairs to my room and hurried into my bathroom, wiping off the now ruined make up that Lydia had put on me and tied my hair back in a messy bun. I hurried out of my bathroom and pulled off my top changing it for a more casual and better fitted one, I slid into my desk chair and fired up my laptop as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I called.

My laptop fired to life revealing the very embarrasing erotic fanfiction I had been reading the other night and I quickly hit the close button as Stiles walked into my room.

"Hey. Er... Your brother said to just come up." He told me.

"Oh right." I nodded. "Yeah sure just come on in." I motioned him inside.

Stiles walked further into my room looking around. "Nice room. So er... How do you want to do this?"

"I think first of all we should create a timeline of all the key events that happened during the time period and then we can link them together.

Stiles nodded. "Ok."

I pulled the desk chair next to mine out and patted it. "Pull up a pew."

Stiles sat down on the chair and rested his textbook on his lap. I rubbed the back of my neck and brought up google.

An hour later we'd managed to put together a timeline and split the keys events to research between us. My head began to ache and I screwed my eyes shut.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I opened my eyes. "Sorry I just... headaches."

Stiles phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the caller ID. "Sorry it's er my friend Scott." Stiles hit answer. "Hey Scott... No just working on my World History project with Emily... Yes that Emily... Ok... Yeah... Yeah I'll pick you up in a few hours. Bye." He hung up the phone.

I pulled my desk drawer open and pulled out the pot of aspirin and took two. I swallowed them dry and placed the pot back in the drawer.

"Are they bad?" Stiles asked. "The headaches."

"Sometimes. Most of the time they're just minor." I tilted my head to the side. "Normally they're worse if I don't sleep." I admitted. "And I've not been getting much of that lately."

Stiles frowned. "How come?"

I bit my lip. "It's complicated." I pulled my foot up to rest on the seat of the chair and wrapped my arms around my leg resting my chin on my knee.

"Try me. Trust me it cannot be as complicated as some of the stuff I've experienced in the last few weeks." He joked.

I smiled and swallowed. I wasn't sure why, maybe it was my stupid crush on him but I felt like I could trust Stiles and I really wanted someone who wasn't Jackson to talk about what was going on. "I have... I've been having these really... really vivid nightmares. I mean like they're so real like they're memories." I told him.

"What are they about?" Stiles asked.

"A wolf." I admitted.

Stiles's eyes widened. "A wolf?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I know it's crazy." I looked down at the floor.

"I don't think you're crazy." Stiles shook his head.

I gave him a soft smile. "You're a good guy Stiles." I told him softly.

Stiles flushed. "Thanks. Er... I think you're pretty wonderful too." He told me floor.

"Em." Jackson banged on my door. "We gotta go meet Dad and Mum for dinner in an hour." He yelled through the door.

"Ok." I called back.

Stiles stood up. "Well I should probably go."

I nodded. "Yeah."

We walked downstairs and to the door.

Stiles turned to me. "How about we continue with the research at my house after school tomorrow?" Stiles suggested.

"Ok." I agreed with a smile. "I'll see you then." I watched Stiles walk to his Jeep and shut the door turning around and headed back upstairs to get ready for dinner with my parents. I took a long hot shower and changed into a pair of jeans and the top I had been wearing when Stiles was here. I did my hair and put on some make up more for my mother's benefit than my own.

"Em. Are you ready?" Jackson walked into my room as I was putting my favourite butterfly comb clip into my hair. It was like the one Rose wore in Titanic and it was perhaps my favourite thing in my jewelery box.

I nodded. "Yeah." I stood up and grabbed my bag. "Lets get this over with."

Jackson nodded. "We'll go to the school afterwards." He told me.

"Ok."

"Are you going to be ok?" Jackson asked.

"I think so." I told him softly.

Dinner out with our parents was always a quiet and awkward affair, ever since they had told Jackson and I we were adopted.

"So Emily how is your music coming along?" Dad asked me breaking the silence.

"Ok." I pushed my food around my plate. I wasn't very hungry.

Dad nodded. "Jackson, how's lacrosse?"

"Fine." Jackson replied shortly.

Mum looked at me. "So Emily do your father and I have to worry about any boys this year?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Maybe you should try and put yourself out there a bit more." Mum told me. "And if you didn't dress so baggy all the time." She looked at my clothes.

Jackson smirked.

I kicked him under the table. "I'm not really that interested in boys Mum." I told her.

"Oh. Oh well that's ok. I mean... Your father and I will love you no matter who you want to date." Mum rambled with a smile.

Jackson snorted into his lemonade.

"Mum." I exclaimed. "I'm not a lesbian." I shook my head.

Jackson was silently shaking with laughter next to me.

"Oh. Well you know that's ok if you're not... or are..." Mum bit her lip.

I sighed. "I need some air." I stood up and walked outside wrapping my arms around myself and stared up at the night sky.

"She tries."

I turned and looked at my Dad. "I know."

"Are you ok?" Dad asked me.

I looked down at the ground.

Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Whatever is going on with you you know you can talk to me." He told me.

I nodded. "There's just this... boy I like but I don't know if he likes me back." I admitted.

"Well if he doesn't he's an idiot." Dad told me. "Come on lets go try and enjoy dessert." He steered me around and we went back inside.

Jackson and I said goodbye to our parents who went on to have 'date night' seeing a movie or go bowling. While Jackson and I went round to the school. Jackson pulled his car up and turned to me. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded. "I have to know what's going on."

"Ok. I'm coming with you." Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt.

"NO." I exclaimed. "No you can't. You have to stay and keep watch." I told him.

Jackson opened his mouth to argue.

"Please Jackson. This is something I have to do alone." I got out of the car and slipped through the gap in the fence. I walked over to the bus and that's when I saw him stood by the bus. I walked over to him. "What do you want?"

"Help me." The man pleaded.

"How?" I asked.

The man vanished and the door to the bus opened by itself. I swallowed and stepped onto the bus taking a deep breath. I looked around and placed my hand on the railing. I gasped as a movie played in my head. I saw the man and a pair of red eyes glowing in the dark. The wolf attacked grabbing him by the ankles as he tried to run before going for the throat. Someone else was stood at the other end of the bus watching. I blinked and saw the man stood in front of me. I walked over to him and extended my hand.

The man reached out and his hand clutched onto mine. It was cold and clammy. And that's when I felt it... pain, like I was being ripped in two. I screamed and fell to my knees. But as quickly as the pain came, it left.

I gasped and felt peace.

But it wasn't mine. It was the man's.

_Thank you Emily. _

I sighed and closed my eyes. My whole body was tingling and I was shaking violently. I stood up holding onto the seat and tried to get my legs to work but they didn't and I fell back to the floor. I managed to calm my breathing when the door to the bus was flung open and Jackson hurried onto the bus. "Em. Em are you ok? I heard you scream."

"He's gone." I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's over." I mumbled.

Jackson wrapped his arms around me. "Come on, lets get you home." He pulled me up and carried me out of the bus. We slipped back through the gap in the fence only to run into Stiles and Scott.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Jackson asked.

Stiles crossed his arms over his chest. "We asked you first."

I groaned, suddenly feeling that energy boost fade leaving me weak and wobbly. "Jack-Jack." I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Jackson glanced at me. "I have to get her home. Get out of my way." He pushed past Scott and Stiles and hurried over to the car setting me into the passenger's seat.

As we drove away from the school, I closed my eyes and allowed my body to shut down into blissful unconsciousness.

I shifted under the covers of my bed and stretched. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock to see it was three in the afternoon. I sat up and looked around my room. How did I get here? I remembered the bus, the man, the peace, Jackson carrying me back to the car, Stiles and Scott and then... Jackson must have brought me home.

Wow I was really hungry. I flung the covers off my body and jumped up hurrying down to the kitchen and pulled food out of the cupboards and fridge setting them on the counter.

Jackson walked around the corner. "Hungry?"

"Starving." I replied.

"I can see." Jackson sat down. "So how do you feel?"

"Fine." I answered not looking up from my food. "I mean I'm hungry and it's like everything is a hundred times sharper and clearer and I feel... I feel great." I smiled at him.

Jackson smiled back. "So are you going to tell me what happened on the bus?" He sat down and grabbed the bag of chips.

I swallowed. "It was... The man was there and when he touched me... It was like I... I relived his death. I felt his pain. And then it was gone and I felt so peaceful. Like just before you go to sleep." I sighed looking down at my plate.

"Well it's over now right?" Jackson asked.

I shook my head. "No. No I feel like last night was only the beginning."

**So that's chapter one. I get around his twin Jackson is a little ooc but I figured he might have a strong bond with her because she's his only family and only person he trusts. **

**Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Emily's POV

I went back to school the day after waking from my very long nap. I'd managed to dodge Stiles and Scott all day forming an explanation for why I had been hanging around a crime scene half conscious with my twin brother and also wondering what they had been doing there at the same time. The final bell had just sounded signalling my freedom. I hurried over to my locker and wrenched open the door rearranging my books for homework for the next day. I shut my locker and jumped seeing Stiles leaning against the locker behind the door. "Stiles!" I exclaimed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I clutched at my chest, my heart rate increasing from the shock and from Stiles' close proximity.

"Nope. I was just... What were you doing at the bus last night?" He asked me.

I knew this question was coming. "What? How do you know about that?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

Stiles shifted from foot to foot. "Scott and I saw you there with your brother."

I ducked my head and placed a hand over my face. "Oh my god. I'm so embarrassed. Er... I have these really strong painkillers for when my headaches become too much to simply be handled by aspirin but they make me sort of loopy." I explained. "I wandered off while Jackson was talking to our parents before we left the restuarant." I explained with a shrug. "And I ended up at the school."

Stiles nodded. "Right. I must admit you kind of freaked me out when I saw you half conscious and pale. And then when you didn't come in yesterday. I thought something really bad had happened." Stiles explained.

I smiled. "No. I'm fine."

"So do you want to come over tonight?" Stiles asked. "You know... Work on the project together?" He added.

I nodded. "Sure."

"Would you like a ride? I know you and your brother normally ride to school together." Stiles asked.

"That would be great. I'll just let Jackson know what I'm doing and meet you in the parking lot." I suggested.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

I smiled at him. "Ok great. See you in a few." I walked off to find my twin. I found him by his locker talking to Danny. "Hey. I'm catching a ride with a friend, we're going to work on our history project." I told him.

Jackson nodded. "Sure. Whatever."

Well at least Jackson's attitude towards me at school hadn't changed. "Ok. Bye Danny." I waved to Danny and walked off into the car park.

Stiles' Jeep pulled up beside me and I got into the car. "Hey."

"Hey. Lets get out of here." Stiles pulled out of the car park when a guy stepped out in front of the Jeep. Stiles slammed on the breaks managing to stop just before he hit the guy. "Oh my god." Stiles exclaimed and slammed his hand down on the horn.

The guy infront of the Jeep did not look well. Suddenly he fell backwards and collapsed on the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me this guy is everywhere." Stiles shook his head.

I glanced at him. "You know him?"

Stiles nodded glancing behind him at the people in their cars behind us slamming their hands on their horns.

"I think he's hurt."

Scott McCall ran up to the window. "What the hell?" He asked Stiles before kneeling down beside the guy on the road.

"Stay here." Stiles got out of the Jeep and followed Scott.

I watched them talk to the guy on the road. Something was seriously wrong with that guy. And they were attracting a crowd because they were blocking the road. I got out of the car and walked over to them. "What's going on?" I asked.

"We gotta get him into your car." Scott told Stiles ignoring me. He helped the guy to stand and got him over to the Jeep.

I turned and looked at Stiles. "What's going on?"

"Em. I'm really sorry but I have to go." Stiles apologised.

I frowned. "What's going on?" I repeated my question.

Stiles looked like he was in pain. "I promise I will explain everything but I have to go." He placed his hand on my shoulders and bit his lip. "Oh what the hell." He leant in and kissed me.

The kiss was brief that I wasn't entirely sure if it actually happened. And then he was jumping in his Jeep. "I hate you so much for this." He told Scott before slamming the door shut and driving off.

I stood there on the side of the road completely stunned.

Jackson pulled his porsche up next to me and got out. "You need a ride?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Get in." Jackson pulled back the seat.

Lydia glanced at me from the passenger seat as I climbed into the room. "Are you ok?"

I nodded again not sure if I could form actual words. My lips were still tingling. But I was mad and confused too. What was going on? Jackson dropped Lydia off at her house and then drove us home.

"Are you ok?" Jackson asked me.

"Yeah. I'm just... going to go do my homework." I hurried upstairs into my room. I sat down at my desk and started working on my English essay. I put my headphones in and blocked out the world. An hour later I felt my head begin to throb and groaned. I pulled out my headphones reaching into the drawer and pulled out the aspirin. I took two and went back to my essay.

Jackson walked into my room and slumped down on my bed. "What do you want to do for dinner tonight?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Don't mind."

"I was thinking of ordering in pizza." Jackson answered.

"Ok." I replied.

Jackson glanced at me. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"I'm going to say this because you're my sister and I love you." Jackson announced. "McCall and Stilinski are messed up in something and I don't think it's something good. In fact I think it's dangerous. I don't think you should hang around them."

I spun around in my desk chair. "And this has nothing to do with the fact that you don't like them? Or that Scott is showing you up at lacrosse?" I asked tilting my head to the side and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. No." Jackson huffed. "Ok so it's partly the reason but you've got to admit today wasn't exactly normal and we still haven't gone over why they were hanging around the crime scene." Jackson pointed out.

"Ok, you have a point." I agreed.

Jackson stood up. "Just be careful ok?"

I nodded. "Ok. So pizza?"

"Yep. Double pepperoni, extra cheese?" Jackson asked standing up.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

I finished my homework and did a little drawing before calling it a night and got ready for bed. I was drained and tired. I buried myself ion the covers and fell asleep quickly.

_I walked down the hospital corridor. I stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. A man was sat in a wheelchair staring up at the full moon. I walked further into the room and the man turned his head to look at me. His face was badly burnt. I took a step back. _

_"Look what they did to me." The man yelled and I could feel his anger hit me like a force. _

_The world span and I was in a house. I could smell smoke and feel the heat of the flames. I heard them screaming and pleading for their lives, men, women and children. I choked on the smoke trying to find a way out. I screamed as teh flames burnt my skin. I had to get out. Had to escape. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't breathe. I let out a scream for help. _

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jackson's worried face. I sat up and flung my arms around him sobbing into his chest.

Jackson wrapped his arms around me. "It was a dream. It's ok. You're safe." He promised me.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't breathe. I pulled away from Jackson gasping for breath. I felt like everything was spinning. I tried to gasp in breath but I couldn't and that's when I fell out of bed and collapsed on the floor allowing darkness to consume me.

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine with something over my face. I blinked open my eyes and looked around. I was in the hospital. Why was I in the hospital? I slowly sat up and tried to pull the thing off my face.

The door opened and my dad walked into the room. "No honey. You want to keep that on." He pulled my hand away.

I looked down and saw I was hooked up to a ventilator.

The door opened again and a man walked in. "Hello Emily. I'm Doctor Morrison." He introduced himself. "I'm sure you're feeling very confused right now. You suffered from acute respiratory distress syndrome, this is where the lungs cannot provide enough oxygen for the rest of the body."

I glanced at dad who reached out and took my hand.

"Now we've run several tests while you were unconscious and we can't find anything to suggest a serious medical condition." He told me. "So that's a good sign." He smiled at me. "Which leads us to the possibility that you may have come into contact with a toxic chemical." He explained. "But the tests have shown that it hasn't caused any permenant damge. We're going to prescribe you a small course of anitbiotics they'll make sure there isn't any infection. We'll keep you on the ventilator until tomorrow just to be on the safe side and then we'll hopefully move you onto the ward where we'll monitor you for a few days but if you don't have anymore attacks or symptoms you can go home by the end of the week." Doctor Morrison told me.

I nodded my head.

"I just want to listen to your chest." Doctor Morrison told me.

I leant forward and he placed the end of his stethoscope on my back and flinched at the cold metal.

"Sorry I know it's cold." He apologised. "Ok take a deep breath from me.

I inhaled deeply.

"Ok and exhale."

I exhaled.

"That's great just one more time." Doctor Morrison shifted the stethoscope.

I inhaled again and exhaled on instruction.

Doctor Morrison picked up my chart and scribbled something down. "We'll switch you from a mask to a nasal ventilator." He explained. "That way you can get something to eat and drink." He told me. "I'll get a nurse to come in and set that up."

"Thank you doctor." My dad thanked him.

Dad held onto my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "You gave us all quite the scare Boo." He told me.

"Where's Jackson?" I asked through the mask.

"He's at home with your mum. I sent them home to get some rest a few hours ago." Dad explained. "They'll be back later. Just relax. Try and get some sleep."

I laid back against the pillows and closed my eyes falling back asleep.

I was woken only fifteen minutes later by the nurse changing over my ventilator. "Would you like to try for something to eat?" She asked me once my new ventialtor was set up.

"Yes, please." I nodded feeling a pang of hunger.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." The nurse left again.

Dad came back into the room holding a cup of coffee. "Hey kiddo. How are you doing?"

"I'm ok." I told him. "My chest hurts a little." I admitted.

The nurse walked back into the room carrying a tray. "Ok so I'm afraid that it's not the most tasty meal."

"Oooh green Jell-O." I picked up the pot. "I love this stuff." I ripped over to the pot and grabbed my spoon off the tray. "Best part about being in hospital." I scooped some onto my spoon and placed the spoon in my mouth.

The nurse smiled at me. "Well enjoy." She left the room.

Dad smiled at me. "I remember when you had your apendix out and Jackson stole an entire cart of that stuff for you." He joked. "I think he thought it had some form of medicinal properties."

I chuckled. "Yeah and then the time I had my tonsils out and he was waiting in the room with what must have been my body weight in green Jell-O."

The door opened and Jackson burst into the room. "You're awake." He exclaimed hurrying over to the bed. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I held up the pot in my hand. "Look Jell-O."

Jackson smiled. "I think you're the only person in the world who likes hospital food."

I shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jackson asked.

I nodded.

"She's going to be fine Jackson. The doctor said she's been cleared of all infections and conditions and that she should be able to come home at the end of the week." Dad told Jackson.

"Well that's good." Jackson looked at me.

I nodded placing my now empty Jell-O pot onto the tray and picked up the broth and began spooning it into my mouth.

The door swung open and mum walked into the room. "Oh darling you're awake. Thank god. You gave us all such a scare." She rushed over and hugged me, kissing my cheek.

I gave her a small hug back.

She sat down on the other seat by the bed with Jackson perched on the end of the bed. Dad started talking about his day at work and making jokes which mum laughed at while Jackson flicked through his phone and made jokes about the quality of dad's jokes and we laughed.

I suddenly remembered being seven years old and sat in a hospital bed not quite the same as the one I was sat in now. Surrounded by my family. It had been so long since we had been like this. The tension and weight we carried around seemed to evaporate. I smiled and started crying.

Jackson looked up from his phone and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mum asked me.

I shook my head wiping my eyes. "Nothing it's just... getitng a huge sense of deja vu." I joked leaning against my brother.

"Well we Whittemores do come together in a crisis." Dad joked.

I rested my head against Jackson's shoulders and closed my eyes feeling like I had my family again.

**So this is chapter two. Not much Stiles/Emily interaction but I'm slowly building up their relationship and establishing Emily's past. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here is chapter three. **

**I would like to say I'm a complete numpty. I went back and looked over chapter one and discovered I'd published it with a huge chunk of the chapter missing. So I went back and resubmitted it. **

**Someone asked in a review if I could tell them who I pictured playing Emily. I picture her being played by Kay Panabaker. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Emily's POV

I was moved down to the ward from ICU two days later after I had had another mini attact. The thing about being in hospital is that's it is very boring. I'd begged Jackson to bring me my homework each day from school and my sketchbook and a few books so I at least had something to do whilst I was stuck in the hospital. I was bounced back up to ICU after I had another attack in the night a day after I was down on the ward. I was getting worse rather than better, fever, chest pains and the constant struggle to breath. I was back on a ventilator full time now.

My family were sat around my bed waiting for the Doctor to come in and tell me what was wrong. Mum was holding onto my hand whilst Dad held hers and Jackson stared at me.

Doctor Morrison walked into the room. "Hello Emily. We've got your test results back and it appears you've developed pneumonia. So we're going to up the dosage of your antibiotics and that should hopefully clear it up." He told me with a smile.

Dad frowned. "I thought you said there was nothing wrong. That she'd be fine."

"Sometimes when a patient has inhaled something such as smoke or toxic chemical this can cause irritation or damage to the lungs. I'm going to get you set up with an antibiotic drip and then we'll continue to closely monitor your symptoms. On a scale of one to ten how bad is your pain level?" Doctor Morrison asked me.

I held up six fingers. I hated this. I felt weak and useless and just incredibly tired. And uncomfortable. Having this mask clasped over my face and multiple cables and tubes stuck to and in me. I felt like a freak.

"I'll give you a mild painkiller and sedative to try and make you feel more comfortable." Doctor Morrison closed my chart placing it back on the bed and left me alone with my family.

Mum gently squeezed my hand.

A nurse came in and fixed up my anitbiotics IV and gave me a pain killer and sedative which very quickly knocked me out.

The antibiotics were working but I was still having a little trouble breathing but they had swapped the face mask for a nasal ventilator. I'd been in back in ICU for two days now and I was slowly loosing my mind. They were keeping me in a drug induced haze. My family visited when they could I'd told mum and dad to go back to work there wasn't anything they could do sitting around my hospital room staring at me.

There was a soft knock at my door and Jackson walked in with Lydia.

I smiled seeing my best friend.

"Hey." Lydia rushed over to the bed. "How are you? You look terrible." She asked me.

"I'm doing ok." I shifted on the bed. "They say once I can breathe on my own I can be moved down to the ward." I told her.

"Well that's good news." Lydia placed a bag on the bed. "They told me I couldn't bring you flowers so I picked this up. Thought it might brighten up this dreary room." She looked around.

I smiled and opened the bag pulling out a soft toy animal in the shape a wolf with soft grey and white fur. "Thanks Lydia I love him." I reached up and hugged her.

Lydia hugged me back. "Well I saw him and I thought of you. I know how much you love wolves." She shrugged.

Jackson sat down in the other chair. "Now open mine." He placed a bag on my bed.

"Jack-Jack." I sighed.

Jackson had been bringing me get well gifts since I was admitted into hospital. "Shut up and open it." He told me.

I opened the bag and pulled out another wolf soft toy with chocolate brown fur and a big red bow around his neck. "Aw thank you."

My hospital room had become quite colourful there were get well soon cards from my friends at school and a few balloons. There was also a hamper filled with chocolate pudding, MilkyBars and green Jell-O.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" I asked them.

"Just dinner and a movie." Lydia answered holding onto Jackson's hand.

Jackson groaned. "Not the Notebook again." He complained.

I smiled. I knew Jackson well enough to know he only complained because he didn't want to damage his masculinity but he'd watch paint dry so long as it made Lydia happy.

"Well have fun." I told them.

"We will." Lydia gave me a knowing smile.

"Ew." I pulled a face.

Jackson kissed my cheek. "I'll come see you tomorrow ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Bye Em. I'll come visit again soon." Lydia hugged me and the two of them left.

I picked up a book and started to read. The door opened again and I looked up expecting a nurse but instead I saw Stiles. "Hi."

"Hey." I gave him a small smile. "It looks scarier than it actually is." I motioned to all the wires and tubes. "Come in."

Stiles walked into the room. "How are you?" He asked.

"Well the anitbiotics are working and as soon as I can breathe on my own they're going to move me down to the ward. Hopefully it'll be the last time." I joked.

Stiles sat down. "I was going to bring you flowers but they er said I couldn't because they might risk infection. So I er I know how boring it can get being stuck in hospital so..." He produced a bag holding it out to me.

I accepted it and looked inside. "Stiles..."

"It's nothing much just some crossword and sudoku puzzles. The rubix cube was mine... but I never figured it out. And a chess board. I didn't know if you played chess but I figured..." Stiles rambled. "And I asked Lydia what kind of books you liked to read and that one was released yesterday so..."

"Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I smiled at him.

Stiles blushed. "Well I er... I felt kind of guilty after ditching you and then you got sick and I thought you'd like them and..."

"It's fine Stiles. It's not your fault." I shook my head. "My parents had the house inspected. There was an invisble gas leak in my room which explains the headaches and the weird dreams." I shrugged.

Stiles nodded. "Well I should probably get going. I'm supposed to have dinner with my Dad. I hope you get better soon." Stiles stumbled to stand up.

"Stiles." I beckoned him over.

Stiles walked over to my bedside. "What?"

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Stiles blushed. "I er... You're welcome." He straightened up. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded. "Yeah. Have a good night Stiles."

Stiles left the room and I went back to my book.

The nurse came in fifteen minutes later with my dinner and evening pain killers. "Hi Emily how are we doing today?" She asked me.

"I'm fine thanks Melissa. Well as well as I can be." I shrugged.

Melissa set the tray down. "Well your latest X-Rays have shown that the fluid has decreased and with luck you'll be breathing on your own soon." She smiled at me.

I smiled. "Thanks Melissa."

"Do you need anything?" Melissa asked.

I shook my head. "No. I'm good thank you." I pulled the tray towards me.

Melissa smiled. "Well I'll be back later, call if you need anything." She left the room.

I ate my dinner, my apetite had started coming back to me, which was a good sign. I pushed the tray away and picked up the rubix cube. I began twisting and turning it. Five minutes later I set it down on the table complete. I opened one of the crossword puzzle books and found a pen in the bag. I finished a couple of the puzzles before Melissa came back in and gave me my evening drugs and I settled down to sleep.

_Flickering lights. _

_Red eyes. _

_A giant mass of fur and fangs exploded through a glass window. _

I snapped my eyes open and sat up in bed, panting heavily. The nightmares were back.

The nightmare had come true and someone else was dead. Jackson came and saw me and told me he and Lydia had gone to the video store and the video clerk had been killed by a mountain lion and then in jumped through the window scaring Lydia half to death.

"It wasn't a mountain lion." I shook my head. "It was a wolf." I mumbled.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"I had a nightmare about it." I looked up. "He's here."

"The video clerk?" Jackson looked around the room.

I nodded. "He's right there." I pointed into the corner and stared at the mangled ghost of the video clerk. I held out my hand for him but Jackson batted it away.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know but this just feels right." I held out my hand again.

The video clerk stumbled forward and grabbed my hand.

I gritted my teeth and felt the pain but it wasn't as intense as it was with the bus driver. Again it felt like a short film was playing in my head. I saw the video clerk in the video store stacking a shelf. There was a noise and he turned around. Red eyes glowed in the distance and then the wolf pounced and I came back to the hospital room. The room was spinning and it felt like I had a head rush. "Wo." I brought my hand up to my head.

_Thank you. _A voice whispered to me.

I could feel the peace wash over me and envelope me like a warm blanket.

"Em?" Jackson asked.

"I'm ok." I told him. "A little shaky but... I'm ok." I repeated.

"We've gotta figure this out. This isn't normal." Jackson told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh what? The I see dead people and when they touch me I relive their deaths thing isn't normal. And then there's the fact I have visions of their deaths."

Jackson rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "I'm sorry. You know I didn't... I'll do some research. We'll figure this out." He promised me.

I pulled him in for a hug. "I'm scared Jack-Jack."

"I know. I'm scared too." Jackson mumbled.

Three days later I was able to use my lungs without help and I was moved onto the ward with promises that as long as I didn't relapse again I could go home at the end of the week.

I demanded that Jackson bring around my homework now that I was out of ICU and I spent the next day reading over all the stuff I'd missed and catching up.

Around four there was a knock on the door and Stiles poked his head around the door. "Hey." He greeted me. "You're looking better."

"Yeah I don't look like I'm plugged into the Matrix." I joked.

Stiles smiled. "Well I thought you were probably bored so I brought my laptop and a couple of movies." He pulled a laptop and DVDs out of his backpack.

I grinned. "Sounds perfect." I shifted on the bed. "Take a seat." I patted the bed.

Stiles walked over and set the laptop on the table that was normally used to put my food tray on over the table. "Ok so I brought Batman, the Tim Burton original, Avatar, Big and Starter for Ten." He set the films down next to the laptop.

"Has to be Batman. I love that movie so much." I told him.

"Really? Me too." Stiles replied.

I grinned. "I mean don't get me wrong I like the Nolan films but I think they're more realistic rather than the Burton films which are closer to the feel of the comics."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. But I think I prefer Heath Ledger's Joker to Jack Nicholson. I think Jack Nicholson has become one of those actors where he's just playing a part but it's just himself."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Hey Stiles can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The other day why did you kiss me?" I asked him.

Stiles blinked. "Oh wow that was blunt. Er... Well... I er... I guess I figured I'd already made you mad by ditching you and I've kind of had a crush on you since like the third grade and I guess I thought, might as well make you angry at me for something I don't regret." He rambled.

I frowned. "Wait you had a crush on me?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought you liked Lydia." I shook my head in confusion.

Stiles coughed. "Lydia?"

"Yeah. I mean you were always watching her and you always tried to say hi to her and you had this really cut puppy god look in your eyes everytime she talked to you." I rambled.

Stiles shook his head. "Oh no. I certainly have a crush on you."

"Have?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean... Look I like you and I know I'm not popular or on the lacrosse team... well I am on the lacrosse team but I never play or anything but..." Stiles rambled.

"You really think any of that matters to me?" I asked with a frown.

"No. But... I'd understand if you didn't want to... But maybe when you're out of hospital and I'm not acting like a complete loser..."

I shook my head. "You're not a loser." I told him.

"Thanks. Anyway but would you maybe... we could do something... or something." Stiles mumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

I smiled. "Stiles Stiliniski are you asking me out?" I nudged him playfully.

Stiles' ears turned red. "I er... Yes. Yes I am." He stood up. "So here goes. Emily Whittemore would you like to go out with me?" Stiles asked holding his arms out like was accepting a hug.

I bit my lip. "Hmmm I think I'll have to think about that... Ok, sure." I smiled at him.

Stiles looked shocked. "Really? You'll actually go out with me."

"Don't look so surprised." I told him.

Stiles sat back down on the bed. "So Batman?" He asked.

I nodded.

Stiles set up the movie and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled and leant against his body glancing up at him.

Stiles looked down at me. "You're missing the movie." Stiles whispered.

"Right sorry." I turned back to focus on the laptop. I found it difficult to focus on the film with Stiles so close. He shifted on the bed and ran his hand up and down my arm causing me shiver slightly as his warm hand brushed my cold skin.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked me. "You're really cold." He told me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told him. "Bad circulation."

Stiles nodded and glanced down at me. "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded. "I'm ok." I shifted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

The door opened and Melissa walked in carrying my afternoon drugs and a food tray. "Oh. Stiles?"

"Hey Ms McCall." Stiles greeted Melissa shifting away from me.

Melissa walked into the room and set the tray on the bedside table. She picked up the needle with the antibiotics and I watched Stiles pale.

"Wo that's er..."

"Scared of needles?" I asked him holding out my arm.

Stiles swallowed. "Er... No of course not." He shook his head.

Melissa swabbed my arm and pushed the needle into my skin to draw a sample of blood.

Suddenly there was a loud thud and I turned to see Stiles passed out on the floor. I snorted with laughter. He was such a goofball.

Melissa placed a wad of cotton wool on my arm before walking around and picked Stiles up under his arm and set him in the chair. Stiles blinked and opened his eyes. "Is it over?" He asked.

I laughed. "Yeah. It's over. Are you ok?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." He blushed. "So yeah guess I'm a little scared of needles."

"It's ok. I'm so used to people taking my blood and shoving needles in me." I shrugged.

"How come?" Stiles asked.

I shifted on the bed. "When I was little I had nephrotic syndrome. Luckily I'm one of the kids that 'grew out of it' so I never needed a kidney transplant or anything. I used to have to come in for regular blood tests so I used to needles." I shrugged. "I've also had to have both my apendix and my tonsils removed so I've been in and out of hospital a lot."

"Wow that sucks." Stiles sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Eh it's not that bad. I mean there are kids that have it a lot worse than me." I tilted my head to the side. "But that's why I volunteer at the hospital in the children's ward."

Stiles smiled at me. "You're really amazing Em."

I snorted. "I'm really not. I'm terrible in the mornings, I'm stubborn, I can be pretty mean when I want to be, I'm impulsive and impatient and..."

"And I'm sarcastic, I never do what I'm told, I have a touch of ADHD, sometimes I don't know when to stop talking and I'm pretty impulsive too." Stiles cut me off with a shrug.

I smiled softly. "Ok so we both have our flaws."

"Everyone is flawed." Stiles shrugged. "Anyway I should probably go." Stiles packed up his stuff. "I'll see you later."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting discharged tomorrow so I'll probably be back at school on Monday." i told him turning and grabbing my tray. I had a chicken sandwich, an apple, a small packet of crisps and a chocolate pudding.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Yeah definitely."

"Bye Stiles."

"Bye." Stiles walked over to the door and waved leaving me alone.

I ate lunch and then finished up the homework Jackson had dropped off for me. With that done I opened one of the puzzle books Stiles had bought me and I did a few puzzles. Before I knew it it was evening and time for dinner and my nightly dose of anitbiotics. I did a little sketching and then went to bed. Excited for tomorrow and getting back to reality.

**And that is the new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another new chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy it. Sadly I don't own Teen Wolf but Emily is mine and I own her side of the story. **

I returned to school on Monday as planned. I had noticed Jackson had been acting very strangely. He was avoiding me, snappy and jumpy. All week he kept brushing me off. And then the dreams came back. Mostly they were just about red eyes and the giant wolf. And I was obsessed with spirals. I doodled them in my notebook, traced them on the table, in spilled salt, in the mist on the bathroom mirror and even painted them on a whole canvas.

Stiles and I had hung out a few more times but he hadn't brought up our date at all. I was a little disappointed but with my only being out of the hospital for a week I could get why he hadn't. But then again maybe he'd reconsidered and didn't want to date me.

Friday night rolled around and I was sketching in my room absentmindedly. Jackson and Lydia had gone to pick Allison up and they were going out to see a movie. Scott was meant to come with them but it appeared he'd stood Allison up.

Suddenly my phone buzzed on the desk. I picked it up and saw it was a text from Stiles.

**Meet me at school? **

I frowned. Why did he want me to meet him at school? I sighed adn grabbed my red leather jacket pulling it on and pocketed my phone and mp3. I slipped on a pair of flats and walked downstairs and out the door making sure to lock up as I left. Mum and Dad were working late tonight so I had been alone in the house.

Since Jackson had the car I got my motorcycle out of the garage and drove it round to the school. I was surprised when I saw Jackson and Lydia in the car park.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson and I asked each other at the same time.

"Stiles asked me to meet him." I showed them the text on my phone.

Jackson and Lydia glanced at each other. "Scott sent Allison the exact same text."

We turned and looked at the school.

I made to go inside when Jackson grabbed my arm. "Wo, where are you going?"

"Inside." I answered pulling my arm out of his grip and walked into the school. I looked around and couldn't see anyone. I hit call on Stiles' contact on my phone and put the phone to my ear walking down the corridor.

"Emily. Please tell me you're at home and just wanted to hear the sound of my voice?"

I frowned. "No. I'm at the school. You texted me." I looked around. "Where are you?"

"The lobby. Emily get here as quickly as you can." Stiles intstructed me.

"Ok." I hung up. I jumped seeing the janitor. "Sorry sir but..." Then I noticed the janitor was covered in blood. "No." I breathed.

The janitor walked towards me. "I don't have much time kid. You're in danger. You can't get out now but there is a gun in my supply closet, behind the floor wax, you're going to need it." He told me and then he vanished.

I didn't run but kept walking not wanting to draw attention to myself. The supply closet was open and I slipped inside. I looked around and found the gun exactly where the janitor said it was. I was suddenly incredibly thankful for the times dad had taken me to the gun range. 'A girl needs to know how to defend herself, especially in this day and age;' he'd said. I'd also been forced to take a mixed martial arts class. I checked the gun for ammo and then found a box of extra bullets. I stuffed them in my bag. Holding the gun at my hip I slipped out of the supply closet and made my way to the boiler room.

I pushed the door open and walked inside. I saw Stiles, Scott and Allison all huddled together. Stiles rushed forward and hugged me. "Thank god. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. What's going on?" I asked.

"Er... Em. Gun?" Stiles asked.

I looked down at it. "You sounded panicked on the phone and I know the janitor kept this in the supply closet." I shrugged. "So anyway which one of you is going to tell me what's going on?" I asked looking between the three of them.

Allison turned and looked at Scott. "That's what I want to know. Why did you text me?"

"I didn't." Scott shook his head.

"So I'm guessing that means you didn't text me either." I looked at Stiles.

Stiles shook his head.

"Scott what is going on?" Allison asked.

I glared at her. "Allison shut up. I'm pretty sure they have about as much a clue about what is going on as we do so now is not the time to be hysterical." I pulled out my phone.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Calling Jackson. He's outside with Lydia." I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Em where are you?" Jackson picked up.

"The lobby. Where are you?" I asked him.

"We're in the gym." Jackson answered.

I nodded. "Ok. Get to the lobby." I hung up.

The door opened and Lydia and Jackson walked into the room. "Finally." Lydia exclaimed. "Can we go now?" She asked.

Just then there was a creaking.

Scott grabbed Allison's hand and Stiles grabbed mine. "Run." Scott yelled and we ran up the stairs as something crashed through the ceiling and chased after us down the corridor. We burst into the cafeteria and Stiles and I looked at each other as the others began to baracade the door. "Guys. That's not..." Stiles tried to point out the wall of windows to them.

But they just ignored him panicking and rushing to block the door.

"What was that? Scott what was that?" Allison asked.

"It came through the ceiling." Lydia added and I could tell she was terrified.

"Just help me." Scott told them pushing the milk chiller in front of the door with Jackson's help. "Grab the chairs."

"Guys." I yelled but they didn't listen to me either.

"Hey that's really not." Stiles tried to help. "Could you just wait a second and listen to me." But they still ignored him. "Can we wait a second. Guys. Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second please." He waved his hands about and glanced at me.

I gave him a small smile.

"HELLO!" Stiles yelled as loud as he could.

Everyone stopped and turned to look at me.

Stiles sighed. "Ok. Nice work. Really beautiful job everyone. Now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" He motioned behind us.

"Somebody please explain to me what is going on because I'm freaking out." Allison exclaimed. "I mean... I would like to know why? Scott?" She asked.

Scott ducked away from her and leant against the table.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles told us.

I already knew that but I acted like this was new information to me too.

"What?" Lydia squeaked.

"Yeah the janitor is dead." Stiles repeated.

Allison laughed. "What's he talking about is this a joke?" Allison asked.

Jackson looked around in confusion. "What who killed him?"

"No. No. No." Lydia shook her head. "This was supposed to be over the mountain lion killed...

"Don't you get it." Jackson cut her off. "It wasn't a mountain lion." He looked at me and I gave a small nod.

"Who was it?" Allison exclaimed. "What does he want? Scott!

How were we supposed to know that? Why was she looking for Scott for answers when he clearly had about as much of an idea as we did.

"I-I don't know." Scott shook his head. "I just if... If we go out there he's going to kill us."

"Us? He's going to kill us?" Lydia exclaimed.

"Who?" Allison asked. "Who is it?" She looked at Stiles.

There was a long pause before Scott sighed. "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale."

Jackson looked confused. "Wait Derek killed the janitor?"

"Are you sure?" Allison asked.

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth together.

Scott nodded. "I saw him."

"And the mountain lion?" Lydia asked a tremor in her voice.

"No. Derek killed them." Scott exclaimed.

I began to pace up and down slightly. That wasn't what I had seen. I had seen a wolf. This made no sense and I could tell Scott was lying about something or maybe he was making it up to shut Allison up. All I knew was we were all in danger and standing around talking like this wasn't going to help.

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes starting with his own sister." Scott snapped at her.

"And the bus driver..."

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time." Scott cut Allison off. "He's in here with us." Scott told them. "And if we don't get out he's going to kill us too."

I nodded. "Then we need to get out." I announced.

Jackson nodded. "We should call the cops."

"No." Stiles shook his head.

"What do you mean no?" Jackson snapped at him.

"I mean no. Wanna hear it in Spanish? NO!" He emphasised the last word.

I looked at him. "Stiles..."

Stiles looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. It was the same look he gave me when he left to deal with a sick Derek Hale. "Look Derek has already killed three people ok. We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with the entire sheriff's department." Jackson pointed out. "Call him."

Lydia pulled out her phone. "I'm calling them." She dialled 911 and put the phone to her ear.

"No Lydia could you just wait..." Stiles tried to stop her but Jackson blocked him.

Stiles backed up and I placed my hand on Stiles's shoulder. "It's going to be ok." I told him.

"Yes we're at Beacan Hills High School." Lydia said down the phone. "We're trapped and we need you to..." Lydia put the phone down. "She hung up on me."

Allison frowned. "The police hung up on you?"

"She said they got a tip warning them that there were going to be prank calls that someone was going to break into the high school. Said if I called again they were going to trace it and have me arrested." Lydia exclaimed.

"Then call them again." Allison told her.

Stiles shook his head. "No they won't trace the cell. And they'll send the car to your house before they send anyone here."

Allison frowned. "What but. What? What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" She asked.

"How are we supposed to know Allison?" I snapped at her. "Do you think any of us have insight into the mind of a psychopathic killer?" I exclaimed. "Will you just shut the fuck up! We need to figure out a way out of here because clearly the cops aren't going to help and while we're standing around here listening to you freak out Derek is probably thinking of a hundred and one ways to split us up and kill us off." I yelled at her.

Stiles placed his hand on my shoulder. "Ok why don't we just ease back on the throttle here." He walked away with Scott and they had a whispered conversation.

Jackson walked over to me. "You seen the janitor? Did he saw it was Derek?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No." I whispered. "He said he didn't have much time and then pointed me in the direction of this." I held up the gun.

Jackson nodded. "So what? No vision?"

"He vanished before he touched me." I shook my head.

Jackson turned around. "OK. Assheads. New plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a decent aim. Are we good with that?" He asked.

Stiles looked around at all of us and shook his head.

"He's right." Scott looked Stiles in the eye and it was like he was silently apologising. "Tell him the truth if you have to. Just call him."

Stiles shook his head.

"Alright give me the phone." Jackson charged at Stiles who had turned his back.

Stiles turned around and punched Jackson in the jaw.

"Jackson." Allison exclaimed and rushed over to him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

I turned and looked at Lydia who was staring at them with wide frightened eyes. I ignored my brother and walked over to my best friend. "Lydia." I whispered.

Lydia shook her head.

I nodded.

Stiles pulled out his phone and called his dad. "Dad hey its me... And this is your voicemail. Look I need you to call me back now. Like right now."

Someone banged on the door. We all jumped and moved away from the door. I held the gun up aiming it at the door.

"Dad we're in the school. Dad we're at the school." Stiles hung up the phone.

"The kitchen." I exclaimed. "The door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." I told them. "Go. I'll cover you." I looked behind me.

"It only goes up." Scott told me.

"Well up is better than here. Go." I yelled.

Everyone ran for the door with me at the back. I saw a face in the glass and glowing red eyes. I followed everyone into the kitchen and up the stairs until we reached the chemistry lab.

Once we were all inside Scott jammed a chair under the doorhandle.

Something moved outside and we all held out breath trying to be quiet as the thing from the canteen passed by the door and I knew for certain that it wasn't Derek Hale.

"Jackson how many can we fit in your car?" Scott asked in a whisper.

"Five if someone sits on someone's lap." Jackson told him.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Five. I barely fit in the back." She hissed at him.

"Well I've got my bike so I can take one extra with me." I told them.

Stiles shook his head. "It doesn't matter. There's no way of getting out without drawing attention." He shrugged.

Scott clapped a hand on Stiles's shoulder. "What about this." He pointed to the door. "It leads up to the roof and then we can climb down the fire escape."

"That's a dead bolt." Stiles motioned to the lock.

"I've got the keys." I turned and saw the janitor stood there. "I can show you where they are."

"The janitor has a set of keys." I turned to them.

"You mean his body has it." Stiles pointed out.

I sighed. "I can get it." I looked around at everyone.

"No way." Jackson shook his head.

"Look I know this school better than any of you and I'm the only one here who has been taught to shoot a gun." I held up the weapon. "I can do this."

"But how are you going to find the body?" Scott asked. "No I'll go."

"Ok well this is a terrible idea. Anyone got another?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head. "I'm getting the key." I turned and walked to the door but Jackson stopped me blocking my path. "Get out of the way Jackson."

Jackson shook his head. "You can't be serious about this Em. Look I know dad gave you some lessons at the shooting range because you begged him to but this doesn't make you Lara Croft. You can't go out there." He told me.

"I'm the best chance we've got." I looked him in the eye. "I'm the only one here who knows the layout of this school." I tried not to give it away that it was infact the ghost of the janitor showing me the way.

"Emily I'll go." Scott stepped up.

"Unarmed?" I asked. "Look just let me go. I can do this."

"At least let me come with you. We'll find the janitor faster together." Scott argued.

"I can't be worrying about keeping you safe as well." I told him.

Scott picked up the pointer stick Harris used when he was pointing out different items on the board. It wasn't even remotely leathal. "What it's better than nothing."

Stiles shook his head. "There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Lydia looked at me and motioned to the chemicals cabinet.

I looked and smiled at her.

Stiles frowned. "What? Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb." Lydia told him. "In there is everything you need for a self igniting molotov cocktail."

"A self igniting..."

"Molotov cocktail." Lydia repeated slowly. "What? I read it somewhere."

Stiles sighed. "We don't have a key for that either."

Jackson rolled his eyes and put his elbow through the glass.

Lydia and I mixed the chemicals together.

"Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia instructed my brother.

Jackson handed her a bottle and Lydia added it to the beaker before handing it to Scott.

"No. No this is insane. You can't do this. You cannot go out there." She shook her head looking at Scott.

"I can't just sit here and wait for Stiles's dad to check his messages." Scott told her.

Allison leant against the lab bench. "You could die. Don't you get that?"

I exhaled a long breath. "If we sit around here we could all die." I checked the gun and took off the safety. "Scott you ready?" I asked him.

Scott nodded. "Yeah lets do this."

I made to follow Scott out the door but Stiles grabed my arm. "Be careful."

"I will." I kissed his cheek and moved out of the door.

The janitor appeared before me. "This way." He motioned for me to follow him.

I tapped Scott on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow me. We moved quietly through the school. I was following the ghost of the janitor and Scott was following me.

"How do you know where we're going?" Scott whispered to me.

"I just have a feeling." I whispered.

Scott grabbed my arm, freezing in place. "The gym." He told me.

I glanced at the ghost who nodded.

"OK." I motioned for him to follow me.

We walked through the school without running into Derek Hale or the monster with the red eyes. I kept the gun aimed in front of me ready to fire if someone or something attacked. We reached the gym but it was empty.

Scott looked around and pulled me towards the bleachers. We walked underneath them and saw the janitor's body hung up inside of them.

I looked at Scott. "Do you think you can reach his keys?" I whispered to him.

Scott nodded.

"I'll cover you." I whispered looking around for any sign of other life.

Suddenly the bleachers began to push inwards closing down.

Scott grabbed the keys and grabbed my hand pulling me out from underneath the bleachers and out into the gym but in our haste I dropped the gun. I looked around and jumped back in surprise seeing not a person but a giant wolf with red eyes. I grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him back.

"Come on. Come and get me." Scott taunted the thing.

It started running towards us and Scott threw the beaker at it. But it only smashed and spilled it's contents instead of igniting like it should have. Oh no. Jackson didn't give Lydia the right bottle. It hadn't worked.

Suddenly Scott pushed me out of the way and the thing grabbed him by the ankles pulling him away. I could see the gun lying about a foot away from me. I crawled over and grabbed it.

The thing had Scott pinned, it's ugly face only inches from Scott's. Then it pulled it's head back and let out this deafening roar.

I almost dropped the gun again to cover my ears. It stopped and looked down at Scott again.

"Hey ugly." I yelled and aimed the gun firing at the thing's back.

The thing gave a yell and turned to look at me. It took a few steps towards me and I shot it again hitting it's shoulder. The thing backed away and ran off leaving Scott and I alone in the gym. I turned and looked at Scott.

Began to writhe on the floor screaming in pain. I rushed over to him as he crouched on the floor on all fours and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Scott are you hurt?" I asked him.

Scott looked up at me.

I screamed and backed away.

"Scott's brown eyes had turned a glowing yellow, his fingernails had grown into claws, his ears were pointed and he had fangs."

I scrambled away from him and pointed the gun at him.

Scott growled at me and then he stood up and walked away leaving me in the gym alone.

I stood up slowly, panting and terrified. I looked around and saw the janitor.

"It's time isn't it?" The janitor asked walking over to me.

I nodded and held out my hand.

The janitor stopped in front of me. "I'm sorry." He grabbed my hand.

I felt the usual rush as his cold hand touched mine and the images of his death played in my head as the thing grabbed him and pulled him away. I gasped and slumped down on the ground. I rested my head on my knees trying to catch my breath.

That's when I heard them.

Sirens.

I rushed back through the school not thinking about the thing or Scott's scary transformation and hurried back to the chemistry lab where I saw the cops letting my brother and friends out.

"Emily." Stiles shouted breaking free from his father's grip and ran up to me pulling me into a tight hug. "I thought..."

"I'm ok." I whispered to him. "But you and Scott have a lot of explaining to do." I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

Stiles's face fell but he nodded. "Ok. We will. I promise. Just not here."

I nodded. "Ok."

Stiles and I walked out of the school together with the others. I pulled away from Stiles to give my statement to one of the cops. I told her everything I could without putting in the details about the giant wolf and Scott's transformation. Once I was done I walked back over to Scott and Stiles.

Scott's eyes widened. "Emily. I..."

"Not now. I want to know what's going on Scott but I know now isn't a good time. Meet me tomorrow?" I asked them.

Scott nodded. "You didn't say..."

I shook my head. "No."

"Thank you." Scott thanked me.

I nodded. "Ok."

"Excuse me." He walked over to Allison.

I turned to Stiles. "So..."

"Do you need ride a home?" Stiles asked me softly.

I shook my head. "No. I've got my bike. I need to sleep and I need to think. We'll talk tomorrow." I turned and made to walk away.

"Emily." Stiles grabbed my hand. "What you did in there, that was really brave."

I smiled at him. "Stiles I hate lies." I told him. "We've both been keeping secrets from each other and I need more time to figure mine out and it seems like you're still figuring yours out too." I looked down at the ground.

Stiles nodded. "Maybe we can figure them out together."

I nodded. "Tomorrow. Right now. I just need some time." I whispered.

"Ok. Time that I can do." Stiles agreed. "So I'll er... I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I kissed his cheek and walked away.

**Ok so here is another chapter for you my dears. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am on fire with these chapter updates. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

Emily's POV

Stiles asked me to meet him at his house the next day. I got there at one o'clock and knocked on the door. Stiles answered. "Hey, you came." He exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I said I would."

"Well come in." Stiles motioned me inside. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked me with a smile.

I shook my head.

Stiles nodded. "Well er... come on up. Scott's here too." He motioned for me to follow him up the stairs and into a room which was his bedroom.

I walked into the room and saw Scott sat on the bed. He jumped up when I walked into the room. "Scott."

"Emily."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Have a seat."

I sat down in the desk chair and crossed my legs. "So which one of you is going to explain last night to me?" I looked between them.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"I'm a werewolf." Scott anounced. "The night before the first day of school I was bitten by the thing you saw in the gym. Except it's called the Alpha." Scott announced. "It's a person but we have no idea who he is or why he's killing all these people. And it wants me to join it's pack or it is going to kill me." Scott explained.

I blinked.

Stiles looked at me. "Em, please say something."

I exhaled a long breath and ran my hands over my face. "So you're a werewolf?"

Scott nodded. "You can't tell anyone."

"Oh yeah. Like who would believe me?" I asked him. "Ok. So you're a werewolf. There's an Alpha werewolf that want you to join his pack or he's going to kill you. And he's been killing a bunch of people round town. Anything else I should know?"

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... Derek Hale is a werewolf too and we're entirely sure if he's dead or alive and Allison's family are hunters and also want to kill Scott, Derek and the Alpha and probably everything else that is supernatural."

I nodded. "Does Allison know?"

"No." Scott shook his head.

"Ok." I said slowly. "So werewolves and hunters. And then there's me." I tiled my head to the side.

"You?" Scott asked in confusion.

I glanced up at them. "I've been having these nightmares. Only they've been coming true." I told them. "And er... I kind of see dead people."

Stiles stared at me. "You see dead people."

"Well they kind of find me. It's strongest when I'm around the place they died. And er... then when they touch me I sort of relive thier death and I get these er energy rushes that I can't really explain and... It's very weird." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"That's what you were doing at the bus that night." Stiles exclaimed.

I nodded.

Scott frowned. "So what are you? A witch?"

"No." I exclaimed. "I don't know what I am. All I know is that things keep getting weirder the more I try and figure this out. I mean I woke up this morning and my face was an inch away from the ceiling." I showed them the gap between my face and the ceiling. "And then... This happened." I looked at the pencil pot on Stiles's desk and it shot across the desk.

Stiles jumped. "Wo. So you're telekenetic too?"

"I guess." I got up and started pacing. "This is too weird. I don't want this I just want to be a normal teenager and worry about finishing school and if I'm going to get asked to the winter formal and graduation." I exclaimed. "And don't get me started on what's going on with Jackson. He's turning into a real Jackass and I have no idea why. And this is just... I don't want this. I just want to be normal. And... Oh god what if the Argents think I'm dangerous and try to kill me. And I shot the Alpha. TWICE! He's probably going to come and try and kill me... If the Argents don't kill me first."

"Em." Stiles stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

I blinked and Stiles's bed, desk and wardrobe all dropped back onto the floor from where they had been hovering above the ground.

Stiles gave me a small smile. "It's going to be ok." He promised. "We'll figure this out. No one is going to kill you. I won't let them." He gave me a soft smile and rested his forehead against mine. "We're in this together."

I exhaled and gave him a small smile.

Scott cleared his throat.

Stiles and I broke apart and I sat back down.

"So Emily I take it you won't tell anyone about this?" Scott asked.

"I'll keep your secret if you can keep mine." I tilted my head to the side.

Scott nodded. "Will you help us?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what you think I can do exactly." I shook my head.

"Em you're like Buffy. The way you were with that gun and you have all these cool powers." Stiles exclaimed.

"My Dad kind of gave me lessons. Actually my Dad taught me a lot of things." I frowned. "You don't think he taught me all that stuff because he knows?" I asked.

Scott shrugged. "Maybe."

I picked up my bag. "I have to go talk to my Dad." I stood up.

"What are you going to say?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to mention you." I swung my bag over my shoulder.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door." Stiles steered me out of the room.

I followed him downstairs and we stopped at the doorway. "Hey sorry about him. He's kind of been down since Allison dumped him."

I nodded. "Yeah I heard. Lydia told me."

"How about we go out tonight?" Stiles suggested. "Take your mind off of everything and just be normal teenagers." He smiled at me.

I smiled. "I'd like that. I'll call you later." I pecked him on the lips and hurried over to my bike, waving to him before driving off. I rode round to my Dad's office and walked inside. "Hi Brenda." I greeted my Dad's assistant. "Is my Dad available?"

"He is. Go on through." Brenda smiled at me.

I knocked on Dad's office door before walking inside. "Hey Dad. You got a minute?"

Dad looked up and nodded. "Of course honey. Come in." He motioned me inside.

I walked into his office and closed the door behind me.

"Are you ok?" Dad asked.

I sat down and placed my bag on the ground. "Dad. Do you remember when I was thirteen and you took me to the gun range and you took me to those mixed material arts lessons?" I asked him.

Dad nodded. "Yes. I hear they saved you and your friend's lives last night." He smiled at me.

"Why did you want me to learn all that stuff?" I asked him curiously.

"I wanted to prepare you. It's a dangerous world out there." Dad told me.

I pressed my lips together. "Dad, you know you told Jackson and I you had a file on our birth parents that we could look at when we were ready. I think... I think I'm ready." I looked down at my hands.

Dad exhaled a long breath. "That's fine." He got up and walked over to the safe. He punched in the code and handed me the file. "Does Jackson know you're doing this?"

I shook my head. "No. I think this is the first time I've done something without telling him." I looked down at the file.

"Em is something wrong?" Dad asked me.

"Nope. All's good." I got up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dad. Love you."

"Love you too." Dad smiled at me.

I left the office, putting the file in my bag and got on my bike. I drove out to the hidden place in the woods I went to when I wanted to be alone. It was this tree by a small stream with a swing hanging from the branch. I sat down on the swing and opened the file. Gordon and Margaret Miller. Both were born in Beacan Hills, Gordon's family were all dead except for a sister. A sister who still lived in Beacan Hills. Margaret was the same expcept no sister. Her parents were dead too. That's when I saw the report on their car accident. According to the report they had crashed their car because their breaks were faulty. I closed the file and put it back in my bag. I swung back and forth on the swing thinking about the information I had just processed.

_NOOT. NOOT. _

_NOOT. NOOT. _

I jumped almost falling off the swing. I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone seeing it was Stiles. "Hey." I answered the phone.

"Hey." Stiles answered. "Listen I'm going to have to cancel tonight." He told me. "I'm really sorry but Scott kinda needs someone to help nurse his broken heart."

"No that's fine. I've er... got something I need to do anyway." I felt slightly disappointed but it would give me chance to go and talk to Emma Miller.

"How about you come over tomorrow? We've still got that World History project to finish and maybe we can go for dinner afterwards?" Stiles suggested.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that." I smiled.

"Listen I've got to go but I'll see you tomorrow." Stiles told me.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." I hung up and put my phone back in my bag. I looked up Emma Miller's address and got back on my bike. I drove around to the address and prayed that Emma still lived there. I walked up to the front door and taking a deep breath rang the doorbell. I held my breath waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened to reveal a woman with dirty blonde hair and green eyes behind a pair of horn rimmed glasses. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Emma Miller?" I asked.

"Yes." Emma looked at me.

"My name is Emily Whittemore. I-I'm your niece." I explained.

Emma opened the door wider. "Emily." She gasped and then she pulled me into a hug. "Come in. I've been expecting you." She motioned me inside.

I walked inside and looked around. "There were photographs of people on the walls and pictures of fairies and paintings of what looked like mythology scenes."

"Would you like some tea?" Emma motioned me into the kitchen.

"Please." I sat down at the kitchen table.

Emma went about making the tea. "You look so much like your mother. I'm sorry I never contacted you but your parents... the Whittemores and I thought it would be best." She turned around and handed me a mug but it slipped out of her hand and fell to the ground. It was like I saw it happening in slow motion. I jumped to my feet and the mug and it's contents froze just before it hit the ground. I blinked and the cup smashed. I looked up at Emma who was smiling at me.

"I-I don't know what..."

Emma smiled at me. "It's ok." She told me. "You're sixteen?"

I nodded.

"And all of this started happening a few months ago. Maybe a month or two after your birthday?" Emma asked me.

I nodded again.

Emma took my hand. "Sweetie this is completely natural."

"Natural?" I asked. "This is far from natural. I don't understand what's happening to me. Suddenly I can do all these things and I don't know why." I exclaimed sitting back down on the chair.

Emma sat down next to me. "Tell me about it."

I swallowed. "Well at first I just had these nightmares about... stuff."

"People dying?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "And then they happened in real life and it was like I was drawn to where they died and then I saw them. The people who died and when they... touched me... I relived their deaths and then I feel kind of weak but then... It's like I get this huge energy boost." I told her.

Emma smiled. "Your mum used to get those too?"

"She did?" I asked.

Emma nodded. "Emily your mum was a very special woman. I think she passed some of that specialness onto you." Emma pointed at me. "Have you ever read any Norse mythology?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "I can't say I have."

Emma held up a finger and stood up walking out of the room and came back with a book. She placed the book on the table and opened it showing me a page.

"Valkyrie. In Norse mythology, a valkyrie, from the Old Norse _valkyrja_ "chooser of the slain", is one of a host of female figures who choose those who may die in battle and those who may live." I read from the book. "Is this what I am?"

"This is what your mother was. Your father on the other hand." Emma turned the pages and showed me another page. "Faries. Fairies are magical creatures and the guardians of Avalon." I read from the book. "Wait so my mother was a woman from norse myth and my father was a fairy?" I asked.

Emma nodded. "It's a lot to take in, I know."

I looked at her. "Are... Are you a fairy too?" I asked her.

Emma looked down at the smashed mug. She waved her hand and the mug repaired itself the spilled contents floating off the ground and refilling the cup.

"Oh my god." I exclaimed.

"There is so much I can teach you Emily. Your powers will only grow with time." Emma took my hands in hers.

I stood up. "I don't want them to grow. I want them to go away. I want to be normal." I yelled at her. "Is there a way to make them stop?"

Emma shook her head. "No sweetie."

"I have to go." I told her. "I er... I'm sorry but I can't do this." I shook my head.

"Take this." Emma thrust the book into my hands. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

I looked down at the book. "Thank you." I whispered putting the book in my bag and left the house. I ran over to my bike and jumped on it driving home. When I got home I locked myself in my room and sat on the bed with the book.

I stared at the book. It was very old, covered in thick brown leather with bronze clasps on the side keeping it closed. I slowly unlocked them and opened the book. I flicked through the pages to the page on fairies.

_Fairies_

_Fairies are magical creatures and the guardians of the secrets of Avalon. Male fairies have a strong allure which will gain them popularity and any female of their choosing by putting on a certain charm. They may also possess some magical abilities using spell casting and potions. This is different from female fairies who will hold certain supernatural powers such as flight, telekenisis and the ability of foresight. Many fairies both male and female will only love one or two people in their entire lifetime. _

_Some fairies are considered tricksters due to their love of tricking and mocking humans that believe themselves of higher status. These tricks are normally minor and are only used to humiliate the victim. _

_The fairy gene is passed down from family to family. Most fairies will mate with either a human or another supernatural being this can cause genetic mixes whilst others will only inherit one set of supernatural gifts. _

I finished reading and turned to the page on Valkyries. I re-read what I had seen at Emma's place. The rest simply explained what I had been experiencing. That the ghost used me as a sort of door to the other side and that the energy boost I felt was the dead persons energy from their soul.

I closed the book and ran my fingers through my hair. I tapped my hands on the book before getting up and grabbed my laptop. I researched page after page off the internet about fairies and valkyries. Only stopping to eat dinner. I printed them off and stuffed them in the book.

My phone started to ring. I looked down and saw it was Stiles. "Stiles? How's Scott's broken heart?" I asked.

"Lousy. He's poor company. You're not though Emily. You're great company. God your beautiful. You're like the most beautiful girl in the world." Stiles exclaimed.

I laughed. "Stiles are you drunk?"

"No. Maybe. Yeah. I'm wasted." Stiles laughed down the phone. "Did you know I've been in love with you since the fourth grade when my mum died... I was sat by myself and you came and sat with me and shared your cookie with me." He rambled. "You probably don't remember but that was the first day after my mum died that I felt kinda good." Stiles told me.

I smiled. "Stiles honey you're drunk. So I'm going to hang up."

"No don't hang up." Stiles whined.

"Good night Stiles try and drink some water or orange juice before you pass out. I'll see you tomorrow." I told him.

"Ok. Night Em. Love you." Stiles mumbled.

"Night Stiles." I hung up the phone. I shook my head. "Goofball." I decided to get ready for bed. I hid the book in the bottom of my closet and then climbed under the covers and turned off the light.

_I was back in the house again. Only this time it wasn't on fire but it had been destoryed by the fire. I looked around and shivered. It was cold. _

I opened my eyes and screamed. I wasn't in my bed. I was standing in the middle of a burnt down house. I looked around. It was the house from my dreams. A hand clamped on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around to see Derek Hale stood there. "I- I'm sorry." I apologised. "I don't know..."

"Are you ok?" Derek asked me.

I nodded.

"You're Emily right?"

"Y-Yes." I stammered. "I-I'm sorry about trespassing in your house. I don't know why..."

"It's ok. Come on I'll take you home." He motioned for me to follow him.

I shook my head. "No. You can't. You're like the most wanted person in Beacon Hills right now." I told him. "I'll be ok."

Derek shook his head. "Your aunt would never forgive me if I let you go wandering around the woods alone at this time of night." He told me. "I can be invisible when I want to be." He assured me.

"Ok." I squeaked. "Wait you mean Emma?" I asked him.

Derek nodded. "We used to be friends. Come on." He led me outside to his car and opened the passenger door.

I got into the car and put my seatbelt on.

Derek got in and started the car. "So you've just discovered your powers huh?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. About four months." I looked down at my hands.

"It must be a little overwhelming." Derek glanced at me.

"Just a little." I exhaled.

"And I'm judging by the way your heart is beating slightly faster that you know what I am?" Derek asked me.

I nodded. "Scott and Stiles filled me in."

Derek nodded. "Well next time you see them can you tell them they owe me big time for making me the most wanted man in Beacon Hills."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message." I smiled at him.

Derek pulled his car up outside my house. "Emily. Be careful. The Argents will kill anything with supernatural abilities." He told me.

I nodded. "You too." I got out of the car and watched him drive away.

The sky was turning pink signalling the dawn of a new day. I hurried back into the house and up to my room. Slumping onto the bed and pulled the covers over my head, trying to get a little more sleep before I'd have to face the day again.

**So I've revealed what Emily is. This took a little research and I'm totally happy with the outcome. Also Jackson will be getting a few powers of his own before he becomes a kanima. I've just finished watching season two and oh I have so many ideas for that one too. Hope you liked Stiles's drunk call too. I thought it was kinda cute. Next chapter will have Stiles and Emily going on an actual real date. So tune in next time for that. Hope you are all still enjoying my story and please, please leave me a review if you do. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter for you all. Hope you enjoy it. **

Jackson and I still weren't talking. I don't know why and I was dying to tell him what I'd found out about but he was simply being a jackass. I drove my bike to school and met up with Lydia and Allison on the front steps. "Hey." I greeted them.

"Hey." Allison greeted me.

"What's going on with Jackson?" Lydia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I have no idea what's going on in his head. I'm not telepathic."

Lydia sighed. "He's been a real jerk lately and I have no idea why."

"Who knows what's going on with." I shook my head.

Allison frowned. "I don't know what you guys are talking about he's been really sweet helping me deal with breaking up with Scott." She looked at us in confusion.

Lydia and I both turned to look at her in shock. I spotted Stiles walking towards school. "I'll catch you guys later." I walked over to him. "Hey how's your head?"

Stiles looked at me. "Emily." He rubbed a hand over his face. "Fuzzy. Wait how did you?"

"You drunk dialled me." I smiled at him.

"Oh no. I did?" Stiles asked. "Please tell me I didn't say anything embarassing?"

I shook my head. "No. You were actually pretty sweet."

Stiles exhaled. "So er... Tonight? After school? My house?"

"It's a date." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I walked back over to Allison and Lydia.

Lydia smirked. "Well you two eem very cosy. When did this happened?"

I shrugged. "Nothing has really happened yet." I shook my head.

"He seems to really like you." Allison told me crossing her arms over her body.

"I really like him." I smiled. "How are things with you and Scott? I heard you broke up with him." I asked her.

Allison sighed. "I don't know. Do you think I made a mistake?"

"Yes." I said at the exact same time Lydia said. "No."

Lydia looked at me. "Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead and left you half conscious in the gym." She pointed out.

"Maybe he was trying to lead Derek away and he did it to protect us?" I shrugged.

Allison sighed. "I just don't think I can deal with this right now."

"Good because right now we have a Chemistry test." I smiled at her.

Lydia dragged me off campus for lunch that day. Neither of us could stand being around Jackson when he was acting the jackass and so we went to the little coffee shop around the block and pretended we were business women having lunch like we used to do last year.

"So spill." Lydia looked at me. "What's going on with you and Stilinski?"

"Like I said not much. I mean we're going on a date tonight after school and er... he came and visited me in the hospital and he's just really sweet and goofy and I like him. He's also a pretty good kisser." I smiled.

Lydia's eyebrows rose. "Really? When did you guys lock lips?"

I pressed my lips together. "You remember that afternoon before I got sick and I was meant to go over to Stiles's but he had to go do something important. He kissed me then."

"Sounds like a pretty bold move for him. Although I was shocked the other night when he punched Jackson. He clearly has more strength than he's letting on." Lydia tilted her head to the side and I could see she was impressed.

"Yeah well I asked him and he said he thought he'd already made me mad so he might as well have taken a chance and made me mad about something he wouldn't regret." I took a sip of my coffee and set it down again.

Lydia smiled. "You're right. Sweet and goofy. So are we going to lacrosse practice?"

I sighed. "I suppose we'd better make an appearance."

"Great." Lydia shook her head. "I just don't get what I've done wrong."

"You haven't done anything wrong. Jackson is the one with the stick up his butt. Come on you're Lydia Martin, you could have any guy you wanted, Jackson needs to remember just how lucky he is to have you." I pointed at her. "And seriously the whole popular dumbing yourself down thing, you should stop and just be the awesome badass girl you are." I stood up. "Come on we don't want to be late."

Lydia linked arms with me as we left the coffee shop. "You know you're my best friend right?"

"Yep." I smiled. "And we'll always be that."

Lydia and I had just come out of our Latin class and were talking about the differences between classic and archaic Latin.

"Emily."

I turned and saw Scott stood there in his lacrosse gear. "Scott."

"Can I talk to you?" Scott asked.

"Sure."

"Alone." Scott glanced at Lydia.

I nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back." I walked away with Scott into the coaches office. "How are you?" I asked him. "Is this about the other day?"

Scott closed the door behind him. "I just er... Do you know if Allison still likes me?"

"Of course she still likes you. I just don't think she's going to be so willing to give you another chance. She's pretty confused and I think she's scared." I admitted. "Hell I think we all are." I looked down at my shoes. "But I also think she's an idiot. Because you locking them in that room was to protect them and I tried to tell her that and maybe she'll understand someday. You risked your life for us and instead of treating you like shit she should be thankful."

Scott took a step towards me. "Are you thankful?" He asked backing me against the wall.

I swallowed. "Scott? What are you doing?"

"Why don't you... Show me how grateful you are." Scott placed his hands on my hips and brought his head down to kiss me.

My eyes widened and I brought my hands up and pushed at his chest but he wouldn't shit.

Scott pulled back and I reached up and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. "What is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. "I like your best friend. I really, really like him. And I kind of hope he feels the same. How could you?" I didn't wait for an answer and bolted out of the door and down the corridor.

"Hey." Lydia bumped into me. "Are you ok? You're shaking." She looked down at my hands. "Come on." She pulled me into the girl's bathroom.

I started crying.

Lydia frowned. "What happened?" She pulled me into a hug. "Hey come on, it's ok. What did he do to you? Did Scott hurt you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not exactly. I don't know what came over him. One minute we were talking about if Allison still liked him and then he got this dark look and he was kissing me." I sniffed and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. "When I stopped I slapped him and yelled at him and then ran out of the room." I leant against the sink.

Lydia hugged me again. "Ok here's what you do? You dry your eyes, we re-touch your makeup, we go out and watch the rest of practice. Then you're going to go on your date with Stiles."

"But how can I look him in the eye. I don't want to lie to him." I shook my head.

"Then don't. Tell him the truth." Lydia replied.

I nodded. "But what if he doesn't like me?"

Lydia laughed. "Then he's a loser. Come on, let me work my magic." She pulled out her makeup bag and sat me on top of the sinks to redo my now panda makeup.

We walked out onto the field in time to see a crowd gathering around on the field. Lydia and hurried over.

"What happened?" I asked my brother.

"McCall ploughed into Danny." Jackson glanced at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head.

Jackson gave me a 'I know you're lying' look.

"I'll tell you later. If you're still interested." I muttered the last bit.

"Ok practice is over." Coach announced.

Stiles walked over to me. "Hey. I'm just going to change."

"Ok." I squeaked. "Would you mind picking me up at mine. I wanna get changed too and drop my bike off." I explained to her.

Stiles nodded. "Sure. Er... Thirty minutes?"

"Sure." I said goodbye to Lydia and walked into the car park. I drove home and hurried up to my room. I pulled off my clothes and selected a navy blue baby doll dress with a pair of grey leggings and my Batman converse. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I didn't have to check my makeup because Lydia had done an amazing job as always. The doorbell sounded and I hurried back downstairs, grabbing my purse on the way and opened the door. "Hey." I greeted Stiles.

"Hey. You ready?" Stiles asked.

I nodded. "Yeah." I closed the door behind me and placed my keys in my bag. I followed Stiles to his Jeep and he opened the door for me. "Thanks." I slid in.

Stiles drove us around to his house. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something but er... I don't want you to crash." I smiled at him.

Stiles nodded. "Well we're nearly there." He glanced at me. He pulled the car up into the driveway of his house and stopped the car. "Ok what is it?"

I exhaled a long breath. "Scott kissed me."

Stiles hand hit the horn making me jump. "He- He what?"

"Kissed me?" I said quietly. "I don't what happened one minute we were talking about Allison and then he got this dark look and he was kissing me. I tried to push him off me but he is a freaking werewolf and then when he pulled back I yelled at him and slapped him." I confessed.

Stiles gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. "I'm going to kill him." He muttered angrily. "Did you... Like it?"

I shook my head. "No. There's only one person I'd like to kiss me like that and it's not Scott."

"Who is it?" Stiles asked.

I laughed. "How about we go inside and I'll show you?" I teased him.

Stiles nodded. "Ok." He got out of the Jeep and I followed him. We walked up to the house and Stiles opened the door. We walked inside and Stiles turned to me. "So..."

I pushed him against the closed door and kissed him.

Stiles wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck and licked at his lips. Stiles took control opening our mouths and ran his tongue over the roof of my mouth. I moaned against his mouth and pulled back to breath. "Wow."

"Yeah." Stiles panted. "Do you wanna go upstairs?"

"Ok." I agreed.

We walked upstairs and Stiles opened the door to his room.

I stepped inside and looked around. There were movie posters on the walls, a mountain of papers on the desk with a laptop poking out underneath. A bed, wardrobe, bookshelf and chest of drawers. I noticed the pictures on top of it and smiled seeing ones of Stiles and a man I guess was his dad and a woman I guessed was his mum plus various pictures with him and Scott.

Stiles walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Wanna watch a movie? I can make us some popcorn." He suggested nuzzling his nose into my neck.

I smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Take your pick." He motioned to the bookshelf. "I'll be right back. You want something to drink?" He asked. "We've got soda."

"Soda would be good." I scanned his bookshelf for something to watch. I picked out Avatar and set it up in the TV before perching on the end of Stiles's bed.

Stiles walked back into the room with a large bowl of popcorn and two sodas. He sat down at the head of the bed. "Avatar good choice." He patted teh bed beside him.

I moved to lay next to him on the bed and Stiles hit play. I stole a handful of popcorn and leant against his body.

Stiles wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on top of mine.

I was so comfortable and relaxed. It was like all the stuff that had been worrying me melted away and I exhaled softly. I shifted to rest my head against Stiles's chest and closed my eyes.

"Stiles I have to work the late shift tonight... Oh." Someone cleared their throat.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Stiles's father stood in the doorway. I elbowed Stiles who started. "Dad." He shifted away from me.

Sheriff Stilinski leant against the doorframe. "Stiles do we need to have the talk again."

Stiles turned a bright shade of red. "No Dad. We covered that pretty thoroughly when I was thirteen." He smiled at his Dad.

"Well are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

Stiles and I both stood up. "Dad this is Emily Whittemore, my girlfriend." Stiles introduced me. "Emily this is my Dad."

I shook Sheriff Stilinski's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." I tried not to show my surprise and happiness that Stiles had introduced me as his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you Emily." Sheriff Stilinski smiled at me. "Stiles I have to go work another late shift tonight. Why don't you and Emily go grab some dinner." He offered Stiles some money.

Stiles accepted the money. "Thanks Dad. You be careful out there ok."

"Always am." Sheriff Stilinski nodded to me. "Keep my son out of trouble for me?"

I nodded. "I'll try my best. He can be a trouble magnet."

"Yeah. I find handcuffing him to solid objects rooted to the ground helps." Sheriff Stilinski joked with a smile.

"I'll bare that in mind sir." I gave a small laugh.

"I'm standing right here." Stiles motioned to where he was standing.

I nodded. "And you're doing such a good job." I teased him.

"Nice to meet you Emily. I'll see you when I get home Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski left us alone.

Stiles looked at the clock. "Ok I have two hours before I have to go and chain Scott up." He told me. "Dinner?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. So I'm your girlfriend?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I mean er if you want to be." Stiles shuffled from foot to foot.

I bit my lip. "Only if you're my boyfriend." I smiled at him.

Stiles grinned. "That I can work with." He took a step closer. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"That sounds like a good idea." I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Another chapter finished. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
